LOVE
by Hikasya
Summary: Ini adalah kisah cinta antara Naruto dan Arthuria. Mereka bertemu ketika Arthuria dihadang oleh dua preman. Lalu Naruto menolongnya. Terjadilah interaksi hati di antara mereka yang akan menimbulkan benih-benih cinta. Mereka saling jatuh cinta dalam waktu yang lama. Akankah cinta mempersatukan mereka berdua? Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Fic ini ditulis oleh Reza Shirayuki.


LOVE

Disclaimer :

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Fate/Stay Night : Type - Moon

Pair : Naruto U x Arthuria P

Genre : Romance, Drama, Dll

Warning : Typo, Abal, Gaje, OOC, DLL

Not Like, Don't Read

.

.

.

By Reza Shirayuki

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Pertemuan

Konoha

.

.

.

Malam hari di sebuah gang yang sepi, terlihat Seorang gadis bertubuh ramping agak mungil yang memiliki mata beriris hijau, berambut pirang sebahu yang diikat, serta sebuah jambul kecil di atas kepalanya. Dia memakai kemeja putih dengan pita biru yang menghiasi bagian leher sang gadis, serta sebuah rok selutut berwarna biru. Ia memakai stocking untuk menutupi kaki putihnya, serta sebuah sepatu berwarna coklat yang menghiasi kakinya. Gadis cantik itu sedang membawa sebuah kantung belanjaan yang lumayan besar.

Ya, gadis itu sedang berjalan pulang kerumahnya, namun di saat ia mengambil jalan pintas yaitu melewati sebuah gang, di tengah - tengah jalannya, ia dihadang oleh kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Di hadapan gadis itu, berdiri dua orang preman yang sedang menatap gadis cantik itu dengan pandangan penuh nafsu dan juga seringaian yang menghiasi wajah aneh mereka berdua.

"Oi, Zetsu, sepertinya kita sedang beruntung," ucap seorang preman yang memiliki ciri-ciri wajah seperti hiu, atau bisa kita sebut Kisame yang sedang berbicara pada rekannya bernama Zetsu.

Zetsu, nama rekan dari Kisame, Zetsu memiliki ciri-ciri wajah yang aneh, di sebelah kanan bagian tubuhnya berwarna hitam dan di sebelah kirinya berwarna putih.

"Benar sekali apa yang kau katakan Kisame," sahut Zetsu sambil menyeringai melihat mangsa di hadapan mereka.

Sedangkan dengan si gadis, ia sedang menatap kedua preman itu dengan datar

"Mau apa kalian ?" tanya gadis itu kepada mereka berdua dengan datar.

"Ahh nona cantik pura-pura tidak tahu," kata Kisame dengan seringaiannya.

"Padahal kau mendengar percakapan kami barusan," lanjut Zetsu sambil berjalan ke arah Arthuria dengan diikuti Kisame dari belakang.

Melihat pergerakan mereka berdua, gadis itu mengerti semuanya lalu ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantung belanjaannya yang ternyata kita bisa melihat ke dalam kantung belanjaan gadis itu, sedang menggenggam sebuah pedang kayu, namun di saat ia akan mengeluarkan pedang kayunya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari seseorang terdengar oleh mereka bertiga sehingga perhatian mereka teralihkan pada orang itu.

Dan terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik memiliki kulit putih agak tan dan sebuah guratan seperti kumis kucing menghiasi wajah pemuda itu, serta pemuda itu memakai jaket berwarna merah yang dibiarkan terbuka sehingga menampakkan kaos hitam polos dan sebuah celana jeans berwarna hitam dengan sebuah sepatu kasual berwarna putih terpakai di kedua kaki pemuda itu.

"Oi Oi Oi, apa yang sedang preman kampret seperti kalian berdua lakukan, hah?" hardik pemuda itu sambil mengejek kedua preman itu.

Kedua preman itu berbalik ke hadapan pemuda itu sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Siapa yang kau bilang Preman kampret, oi bocah kampret!?" seru Kisame dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau bodoh yah Preman kampret sialan, sudah jelas kepada kalian berdua, dasar bego!" jawab pemuda itu sambil mengeluarkan ejekannya pada kedua preman itu.

Sedangkan dengan si gadis, ia sedang menatap kelakuan si pemuda dan kedua preman dengan wajah datar.

"Bocah sialan berani-beraninya kau mengejek kami berdua. Kisame, kita hajar bocah kampret dan sialan itu!" ujar Zetsu pada Kisame dengan nada yang sangat kesal.

"Heh, biar aku saja yang menghadapinya Zetsu!" balas Kisame pada Zetsu.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Woi, apa kalian sudah selesai berdiskusinya para preman Jones!" teriak pemuda pirang itu sambil tersenyum mengejek pada kedua Preman itu.

Jlebb!

Perkataan terakhir yang di lontarkan pemuda berambut pirang itu pada kedua Preman itu sungguh menohok sekali hati mereka, sampai - sampai mereka terdiam sambil menunduk dengan aura suram.

'S... sial ba... bagaimana dia tahu ka... kalau aku jones,' batin nista mereka berdua dengan nada yang sarat akan kemalangan.

"Melihat dari Pfffttt reaksi kalian pffftt jadi benar kalau pffftttt kalian berdua pfffttt Jones pfffftt," tukas pemuda itu sambil menahan tawanya melihat kemalangan kedua Preman itu.

"Bocah sialan, kau juga jones dasar kamvret!" jerit Kisame dan Zetsu dengan bersamaan pada pemuda pirang itu.

Ohok!

Sebuah ucapan Counter Attack yang dilakukan Zetsu dan Kisame berhasil menohok hati kecil nan imut pemuda itu dengan sukses, hal itu diketahui dengan aura suram penuh akan kemalangan keluar dari pemuda itu yang sedang pundung sambil berjongkok dengan menggambar sebuah lingkaran bulat sambil bergumam nista.

"Aku bukan jones."

"Aku bukan jones."

"Aku bukan jones."

Gadis itupun sweatdrop melihat kelakuan orang-orang nista di hadapannya.

'Apa orang-orang di kota ini pada begini semua yah?" batinnya sambil sweatdrop.

Pemuda itupun bangkit dari acara pundungnya sambil menunduk, lalu pemuda itu mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Zetsu dan Kisame.

"Fuck you, Mother Fucker!" celetuk pemuda itu sambil mengangkat kepalanya disertai seringai mengejek pada Zetsu dan Kisame .

Melihat kelakuan pemuda itu Zetsu dan Kisame pun naik pitam. Kemudian Kisame yang sudah terpancing emosinya melesat ke arah pemuda itu.

Melihat Kisame yang menerjang ke arahnya, pemuda itu berdiri tenang dan menatap meremehkan pada kisame.

Merasa sudah pas jaraknya Kisamepun melayangkan pukulannya pada wajah pemuda itu dengan penuh emosi.

Melihat Kisame melayangkan pukulannya, pemuda menghindar dengan cara menundukkan badannya lalu pemuda itu melakukan Counter Attack dengan memukul perut Kisame dengan sekuat tenaga

Kisame yang tidak siap langsung terpukul oleh pemuda sampai - sampai ia mengeluarkan air liurnya karena kuatnya pukulan Naruto.

'K... kuat se... sekali...,' batin Kisame.

Tak sampai di situ, pemuda itu melakukan tendangan ke wajah Kisame dari samping dengan kuat.

Kisamepun terhempas ke arah samping tepatnya ke arah dinding sebuah bangunan.

DUAKKK!

Kepala Kisame pun terbentur dengan dinding bangunan itu.

Brukkk!

Tubuh Kisame pun terkapar tak berdaya di jalalan itu dengan pelipisnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Satu tumbang, tinggal satu lagi," sahut Naruto sambil melihat Kisame terkapar dengan datar.

Zetsu yang melihat rekannya tumbang oleh bocah kampret itu seketika bergidik ketakutan, karena bagaimanapun ia lebih lemah daripada Kisame.

'Si...sial a... apa yang harus ku... kulakukan,' batin Zetsu dengan tergagap ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba Zetsu teringat sesuatu, lalu ia merogoh kantung celananya.

'Apa yang ia lakukan?' batin gadis itu terheran-heran.

Kemudian Zetsu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya yang ternyata sebuah pisau lipat.

'Akan kupastikan bocah kampret bin sialan itu menerima balasannya,' batin Zetsu sambil memperkuat pegangan di pisau lipatnya.

Zetsupun kemudian berlari ke arah pemuda pirang itu sambil berteriak.

"HEYAAAAHHHH!"

Hal itupun disadari oleh pemuda itu yang kini sudah berdiri tenang dan menatap datar Zetsu.

'Baka,' batin pemuda itu sambil sedikit menyeringai.

Setelah Zetsu dekat dengan pemuda itu, ia pun menghunuskan pisaunya ke arah pemuda pirang itu.

Dan di saat pisau Zetsu akan mengenai pemuda itu, dengan cekatan ia bertindak cepat dengan menahan tangan Zetsu yang memegang pisau dengan kedua tangannya lalu...

Brakkkkk!

Tanpa basa – basi, Naruto pun membanting Zetsu ke jalan, dengan tangan Naruto yang masih memegang tangan Zetsu, Naruto kemudian tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung memelintirkan tangan Zetsu, sehingga pisau yang di pegang Zetsu pun terlepas dari genggamannya.

"ARRRRGGGHHH!" teriak kesakitan Zetsu.

"Pergi dari sini atau kau akan senasib dengan si muka hiu kampret bin langka itu!" ucap Naruto setelah memelintir tangan Zetsu dan juga melepaskan tangannya.

"Ba-baik!" balas Zetsu dengan ketakutan, lalu ia pun pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan rekannya yang tidak sadarkan diri, malangnya nasibmu Kisame.

Setelah Zetsu pergi, pemuda itu pun menoleh ke arah gadis yang juga menatapnya dengan datar.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa nona berambut pirang-san?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab gadis itu dengan datar.

'Ini perempuan kayaknya mirip dengan si muka tembok berambut bebek ayam alias si teme bin kampret,' batin Naruto sambil sedikit sweatdrop.

"Terimakasih," lanjut gadis itu dengan datar lagi.

Naruto pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Untuk?"

"Pertolongannya. Sudah malam, aku harus pulang."

Gadis itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah."

Setelah percakapan itu selesai, mereka berdua pun berbalik dan berjalan berlawanan arah meninggalkan tempat itu.

Beberapa langkah setelah pemuda itu berjalan, pemuda itu berbalik untuk melihat si gadis yang rupanya juga berbalik dan menatapnya. Seketika muncul sebuah rona tipis di kedua pipi mereka saat mata mereka beradu pandang .

'Biru/Hijau,' batin mereka secara bersamaan.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto itulah namaku, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto," pemuda yang telah kita ketahui bernama Naruto itu menunjukkan sebuah cengiran khas dirinya menghias wajahnya.

'Naruto... Kue ikan... Atau Maelstrom? Nama yang unik,' batin gadis itu dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Arthuria Pendragon, orang-orang terdekatku biasa memanggilku Altria."

Pengakuan jujur gadis itu, yang kita kenal Arthuria itu pada Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman yang membuat Naruto terpana.

'Arthuria... nama yang cantik, seperti orangnya.'

Naruto terpana.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit Altria-chan, sampai jumpa."

Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga, sampai jumpa lagi Naruto-san."

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, merekapun pergi dari tempat yang menjadi saksi pertemuan mereka itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hallo Minna-san, ketemu lagi dengan si Author tamvan nan imut ini #plakkkk

Gimana pendapat anda sekalian para reader-san yang tamvan/cantik - san tentang fic ini?

Nahhh segini dulu dari saya, Jaa ne~~ ^^

RnR Please ! ^^

I'm Out !

Telolet no Jutsu ! :v


End file.
